Stay Away From Me!
by flexo WKS
Summary: Siwon ingin menyentunya meski ia tahu Kyuhyun menolak nya, meski ia tahu ia tak bisa. fail. BL/WONKYU/YAOI/GAJE/


Stay Away From Me!

A wonkyu story,...

Flexo present...

Laki-laki itu menatapku agak risih. Seperti, seperti ia melihat kuman seukuran gajah yang diperbesar. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun kalu kalian mau tau, manusia freak dengan kepribadian yang tak kalah freak nya. Dia adalah mahasiswa paling aneh dan menyebalkan yang pernah ada di Seoul University. Dia itu sakit, satu-satunya orang yang bangga akan penyakitnya itu adalah bocah ini. Syndrom gila kebersihan._ Obsessive Complusive Disorder, OCD. _

Dia itu mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan ilmu Bahasa yang banyak sekali penggemarnya, tapi tetap tidak akan bisa melebihi penggemarku. Kalian tidak tahu siapa Aku? Oh iya. Perkenalkan, namaku Choi Siwon. Mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan management bisnis. Sebentar lagi aku akan wisuda, sebentar lagi, doakan saja skripsiku lancar.

Kalian tahu kenapa aku bisa berurusan dengan Tuan Cho Sok Bersih Kyuhyun ini? itu, panjang critanya. Mungkin untuk sekuel nanti(hhehe). Singkatnya kami berada dalam satu rumah yang sama di sebuah apartement mewah miliku, camkan itu baik-baik. MILIKU. Dia menumpang di tempatku, kau tahu kenapa aku mau satu atap dengannya? Simple saja dia manis. Hhaha, lupakan yang ini. aku teman kakak nya. Cho Ahra namanya, gadis anggun dengan perilaku sopan. Mungkin dengan menolong adiknya aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Tapi ternyata dia sudah punya pacar. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Mungkin memang karma karena aku menolong adiknya karena ada maunya.

Tinggal dengan penderita OCD itu menyiksa. Bayangkan saja, dia selalu membawa sabun cuci tangan dan tissue basah kemana-mana. Selalu menggunakan sarung tangan baru setiap harinya. Belom lagi sikapnya yang seolah-olah menganggapku makhluk paling jorok di dunia. Padahal aku hanya sedikit jorok. Sedikit, aku yakin itu sedikit meskipun dalam ukuran yang kubuat sendiri. _Choi Siwon._

###

"Hyung, bisakah kau menyingkirkan celana dalam mu dari soffa? Menjijikkan. Apa kau tau betapa banyak kuman yang ada di sebuah celana dalam?"

Ah, pagi yang cerah itu lagi-lagi di awali dengan suara Kyuhyun yang bernada datar. Siwon menggeliat manja dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Ia baru pulang pukul empat dini hari dan harus diganggu oleh masalah sepele seperti celana dalam di soffa? Apa laki-laki besurai coklat itu tidak tau ini apartement siapa? Apa dia lupa? Apa perlu seorang Choi Siwon mengingatkannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Siwon membuaka matanya malas. Ia melihat Kyuhun yang jaga jarak lima meter dari tempat tidurnya yang,.. ehem sedikit berantakan menurut Siwon. "Kau saja yang ambil, aku lelah sekali."

"Mwoya? Micheoseo?"

Siwon membuka selimutnya. Ia berjalan sempoyongan karena pengaruh minuman keras di dalam tubuhnya belum hilang sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun langsung mundur teratur dibuatnya.

"Wae? Apa kau akan mati karena celana dalamku di soffa? Ini apartementku Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi terserahku."

"Aku akan sangat kasihan pada istrimu nanti."

Siwon melangkah malas menuju ruang tamu, lalu mengambil celana dalamnya dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang pakain bekas. Selalu, meskipun dia berkata enggan pada Kyuhyun dia akan tetap melaksanakan apa yang pemuda berkulit pucat itu katakan. Kenapa? Karena dia tahu apa yang di derita Kyuhyun. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sakit. Bukan hanya itu saja, tapi juga karena kakak perempuan Kyuhyun yang meminta Siwon untuk menjaga adik kesayangannya. Meskipun ia tidak bisa berpacaran dengan Cho Ahra, tapi gadis itu tetap sahabat baiknya. Dia tahu betapa Ahra sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Ia tahu semua kisah sedih keluarga Cho. Mereka berdua bertahan hidup tanapa orang tua sejak Siwon belum mengenal Gadis manis yang sangat kuat dan tegar itu.

"Kalau begitu kasihanilah dirimu sendiri,"

"Mwoya? Jangan memulai hyung. Itu menjijikan."

"Berhentilah berkata menjijikan, itu terdengar menyakitkan kau tahu."

"Akan kucoba, tapi tidak denganmu. Aku berangkat kuliah, mungkin sampai sore."

"Ya, ya. Terserah."

###

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong Seoul University. Ia sudah biasa mendapat tatapan aneh itu. Ia sudah sering menerimanya. Tetapi tetap terasa menyakitkan. Rasa sakitnya tidak pernah berkurang. Tidak ada orang yang mau sakit bukan? Begitu juga Kyuhyun. Ia juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Ia juga ingin berjabat tangan dengan orang lain tanpa harus mencuci tanganya setelahnya. Ia ingin membuka kenop pintu tanpa harus melapisinya dengan tissue, ia ingin menghirup udara di taman tanpa harus memakai masker.

"Kyu,..!" panggil Kim Ryeowook. Teman Kyuhyun sejak kelas 1 SMP. Yah. Hanaya Ryeowook yang tahu sepenuhnya tentang Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi ia sekarang sedang menekuni ilmu kedokteran dan sedang mendalami kasus Kyuhun. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit membantu.

"Bagaiaman keadaanmu?"

"Sama buruknya dengan kemarin," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

"Jinjja?"

"Kau sudah melakukan apa yang ku suruh?"

"Aku tidak bisa,"

"Kau belom mencobanya kan?"

"Untuk apa mencoba sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa kulakukan?"

Ryeowook menghelai nafas panjang. Temannya yang satu ini memang sedikit keras kepala. Sangat keras kepala kalau dia boleh jujur. Tempo hari ia bertanya pada dosennya tentang penyakit Kyuhyun. Dan sang dosen memberikan beberapa solusi yang semuanya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan alasan, _itu terlalu menjijikan untuk dilakukan. _Kau tahu apa itu? Kyuhyun harus mencoba melakukan kontak langsung dengan benda-benda yang ia anggap penuh dengan sejuta kuman mematikan tanpa cuci tangan ataupun mengelapnya dengan tissue basah. Dengan begitu ia akan terbiasa sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kyu, cobalah. Kau tidak akan mati terkena infeksi hanya karena bersalaman denganku kan?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu."

"Makanya kita cari tahu, kau tahu aku akan sangat sibuk. Kau bisa berlatih dengan Siwon Hyung."

"Kau mau membunuhku?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menatapku tajam. Yah Ryeowook tahu seperti apa Choi Siwon itu. Mungkin bukan awal yang bagus sih, tapi apa salahnya di coba kan?

###

"Mwoya? Apa itu? Kau menulis diary?" kata Siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Kyuhun.

"Aniyeo, ini Jurnal."

"Che, apa bedanya Kyu?"

"Tentu saja berbeda. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

"Kau bilang ini dekat?" tanya Siwon sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mwoya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Siwon mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Tidak memperdulikan tampang panik Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu itu. Bocah itu panik, tapi tidak protes, pipinya memerah hingga ke telinga. Membuat Siwon menjadi gemas saja. Dia memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Mengenggamnya, membuat Kyuhyun reflek mendorong tubuh besar Siwon. Yang tentu saja tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Hyung,.. le,.. lepaskan."

"Wae? Apa kuman dari tanganku sudah berpindah ke tanganmu?"

"Ini tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bilang lucu."

"Lepaskan Hyung,.."

Siwon semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Entah kenapa kali ini ia ingin sedikit jahil kepada Kyuhun. Ia meraba tangan berkulit pucat itu. Halus. Halus sekali. Apa karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah membiarkan tangannya menyentuh benda tanpa sarung tangan. Bahkan mungkin tangan Yoona Girls Generation saja tak sehalus tangan Kyuhyun.

Siwon membawa tangan Kyuhyun ke depan wajahnya. Membuat sang pemilik terlonjak kaget. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan kalau ia melakukan hal ini. berlahan ia menjilat tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian mengecupnya. Dan menjilatnya lagi.

"Kau gila?! HENTIKAN!"

Ada yang aneh disana, di bawah sana sesutu di bawah sana berlahan berdiri hanya karena tangan sang empunya di kulum oleh seorang pria sexy bermarga Choi. Tidak, laki-laki didepannya ini sudah cukup membuatnya kacau walau hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Dan sekarang, mau di taruh di mana mukanya kalau sampai Choi Siwon tahu apa yang terjadi dengan adik kecilnya?

"Engh,.."

Bodoh, itulah kata-kata yang menggema di kepala Kyuhyun. BODOH BODOH BODOH. Apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya tadi? Desahan? Ia mendesah? Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun sudah gila. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak waras saat ini. ia mendorong tubuh Siwon sekali lagi. Kemudian berusaha secepat mungkin lepas dari jeratan seorang Siwon.

Kyuyun mengunci pintu kamar mandi tanpa peduli suara gedoran dan juga teriakan Siwon di luar sana yang sedang minta maaf dengan terus berkata ia bercanda. Bukankah dari awal Kyuhyun sudah bilang? Ini tidak lucu. Apa Siwon tuli atau idiot, mungkinkah justru keduanya?

Ia berjalan cepat menuju wastafel. Menyalakan air keran lalu mengambil sabun anti septik. Mencuci tangannya berkali-kali. Ah sial. Ia terus saja mengingatnya. Cara Siwon menatapnya, caranya mencium tangannya benar-benar sexy. Bagus Cho Kyuhyun. Adikmu sekarang benar-benar bangun.

###

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu dan Kyuhyun masih belum mau menjawab sapaan Siwon. Menganggapnya seolah tidak ada. Jujur siwon kesal. Tapi kalau ia marah maka persoalan ini tidak akan selesai. Yaaah, memang dia yang salah. Tapi tak seharusnya Kyuhyun bersikap berlebihan seperti ini. Toh Kyuhyun tidak mati hanya karena ia menjilat telapak tangannya tempo hari. Dia masih hidup sampai detik ini.

"Kyuhyun berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan."

"Aku tidak."

BRAKKKKK

Siwon menggebrak pintu di samping Kyuhyun. Mendorong pemuda itu hingga tidak ada cela di antara mereka. Menghimpitnya hingga membuat Kyuhun susah bernafas, bukan, bukan karena dadanya terhimpit. Tapi karen wajah Siwon yang terlalu dekat. Ia bahkan dapat mencium aroma mint dari nafas Siwon.

"Hyung,.."

"Diam atau aku akan menciummu!"

Siwon menatap mata hazel itu dalam. Ah, jantungnya. Jantungnya mungkin sudah rusak karena berdetak sangat cepat hanya karena bocah sok didepannya ini. bocah ini, benra-benar membuatnya frustasi karena terus saja mengabaikannya. Rasanya sangat aneh. Seperti hatimu ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang sudah dilumuri garam. Silahkan bayangkan betapa sakitnya itu.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, kau sudah dewasa, kau bukan anak kecil lagi Cho Kyuhun."

"Hyung, apa kau lupa aku menderita OCD? Apa kau lupa? Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku atas apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?"

"Arra, mian. Akan ku bantu kau mengatasi syndrom mu itu,..."

"Mwo?"

CUP

"Kau mau mati?"

"Jangan di lap, kata Ryeowook, dengan skinship secara langsung dengan mu bisa membantu penyembuhanmu," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum nakal.

$END$

Aneh? Ancur? Gak jelas? Emang.

Thx for reading my sucks story.

Salam hangat,..

FLEXO


End file.
